


Thinking of you

by hobgoblin123



Category: Coldfire Trilogy - C. S. Friedman
Genre: M/M, not much of a story, visual 'art'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobgoblin123/pseuds/hobgoblin123
Summary: A summary of a picture? I don't think so. It's kind of self-explaining...





	Thinking of you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, folks.  
> the pic is just a draft that has been sitting on my hard drive for ages. I just can't get round to editing it. As I've been quite sick lately (and still are), I deemed it best to post it anyway. Of course I don't own anything, least of all Sean Bean, Game of Thrones and the marvellous David Bowie. RIP, David. From the first time I saw the Space Oddity Cover, I knew he had to be 'my' Gerald Tarrant. Minus the red hair, lol. The text is just a short teaser. Hope the story will be written soon. Hugs!  
> Okay, it still doesn't work properly, but they're closing here and won't open again till Tuesday. Klick on the pic with the right mouse key (???) and chose 'open picture in new tab'. Works for me, anyway. Sorry!!! Will try to fix the mess next week.

 

Damien knew he was dying. The unyielding stone seemed to close tighter and tighter around him with each passing second, and he couldn't get any air into his labouring lungs. He closed his eyes and whispered a prayer, just to be cut short by a voice he hadn't expected to hear ever again. "Breathe, Vryce," a well-known light tenor whispered at his side...


End file.
